Starbucks
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: All I asked for was to get some attention. Not that the whole world would scream my name as fast as they would see me or hear me on the TV or radio. My home is a prison and my friends are in my shadow. Really, I want to get free and live my life. But I guess it's pretty hard to back away now, since this is what you dreamed for, or am I wrong mama? Genderbending
1. Prologue

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Prologue:- **_

_**.**_

* * *

_All I asked for was to get some attention. Not that the whole world would scream my name as fast as they would see me or hear me on the TV or radio. My home is a prison and my friends are in my shadow. Really, I want to get free and live my life. But I guess it's pretty hard to back away now, since this is what you dreamed for, or am I wrong mama? Was this not what you wished for when you were younger? Being a famous singer? Maybe you just wanted to be set free and live a happy life with father and maybe have one or two more children. _

_But life was cruel enough to take you from me and father. _

_And father, well, he is… he is counting on me. Doing great concerts and interviews. But not for my happiness. Only for his. _

_Hope you have it great up there, mama. _

_Sincerely, Lucia Heart._

I sighed as I looked over the letter again. Re-reading it I decided it was good enough for being locked into the small box I have hidden under my bed.

My name is Lucia, 17, and I'm a new born pop star. Actually, it wasn't me who wished for a life in the spotlight. It was my mom. Since she was ten or so, she wanted to be famous. She had an beautiful voice, but my grandparents didn't have money enough to afford for song lessons, so her dream was laid in the wardrobe.

I guess I have passed the dream on by using myself and my mother as the goal. And it really have given some response. It's quite sad you know, being all this famous but yet you can't live normally, not even in your own house. Since paparazzi are all over the place.

The only place in the _big _mansion were I can be outside the building without getting in some stranger's camera is in the memento garden for my dead mother.

Ever since she passed when I was ten I have written letter to her. It feels like I'm close to her in that way.

I'm a full-blooded Japanese, but with long blond hair and blue eyes. I was born with it, nothing strange there, or that's what my mother used to tell me. My father too have blond hair, he has black eyes. He always tells me that I look so much like my mother, which is a bit awkward since I'm a guy. My father would only laugh and say I'm a pretty boy, but lately, he has locked himself inside his office and do some paperworks. My mother hated when he did that, so when he was done she did the same thing. Boy did that teach him a lesson.

Anyhow, tomorrow is the new concert for my newly recorded album. But it starts in tomorrow's evening and I have school tomorrow.

And yes, I go to school, but it's an private school for 'rich' people, like me. And before you ask, yes, I have friends. But since it would get a bit dangerous for them to visit me and me visit them we hold our distances and text messages each other instead.

My parents name are Layla and Judo Heartphilia, but I prefer Heart only as my last name, fits more to my first name. Lucia Heart.

Three knocks on the door woke me up from my daydreaming. Raising up from the seat I stalked over to the door and opened it, seeing our maid, Virgo, stand on the other side.

"What is it Virgo?" I asked her.

"Prince, it's time for bed."

"Yeah, yeah and stop call me 'prince'."

"As you wish, prince."

Cue face palm.

"Would you prefer breakfast on the bed or down in the dinning hall?"

"Dinning hall."

"Okay, goodnight, Heart-sama." and with that she walked away. Slowly I closed the door and gave away a long sigh.

"Seriously that woman.." I said in fact to nobody but myself. On the way to my bed I took off my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Doesn't matter since the maids will pick it up tomorrow. Sitting down on my queen sized bed I looked over to my bedside table, seeing the photo I have on my mother. Her face is smiling back to me. Picking it up I brought it closer to my face and gave it a fast kiss on the cold glass. "Night." putting it down on the table again I took off the pants and tossed them too on the floor.

Splashing my back against the soft mattress of my bed I stared up to the ceiling. Seeing all the song texts that are my secret ones shine down to me like stars. Yup, a star looking up to stars.

"I'm such a weirdo sometimes.." I mumble tiredly and soon, I find myself into a deep slumber.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? (: it's genderbender time! **

**Lucy as Lucia **

**Now you maybe think "Why didn't she name male-Lucy 'Lucas' or 'Luke'?" well that's because I think Lucia fits better since Lucy and Lucia actually mean the same thing and Lucia is both a boy and girl name :3 **

**Go and check the cover of this fanfic too on **

**My name is rockeffelerPferde. deviantArt. Com ^^**

**Plus, in this fanfic there will be songs! Both old and new~ :D**

**Please leave a review! ^^ I'll love you forever if you do XD favs and alerts are also welcomed (:**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Starbucks Ch 1

**Thaaaank you much for the reviews guys~ ^v^7**

**I think this is the fanfic that will get continued with many chapters after that **_**After Story **_**is finished :3 with nothing more to say, let's get it started! ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: **_**KaUiA**_**, **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyar**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_** and **_**DeathBerryLover1995 **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert~ (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter One:-**_

**.**

"Prince-sama!"

_**SLAM!**_

Falling off the bed with an heavy thud down to the floor Lucia cursed for himself. Rubbing his sore forehead the teen looked up to see Virgo stand over him with a tray with what looked like breakfast.

"Virgo? I thought I said breakfast in the dinning hall?"

"Not time for that, prince. Your father have arranged a interview in '_Ohayo Japan_'." Lucia couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had his father agreed on that without talking to him?

"But, what about school?"

"Spetto-san have already called the principle." forcing the tray in the baffled teens hands she walked over to his wardrobe, picking out the clothes he will be wearing.

"Virgo! Wait!"

Too late. A tsunami of fan and love letters drowned the poor maid and pressed her down to the ground. Lying the on his bed Lucia helped Virgo out from underneath the pile of envelopes and other types of letters.

"You should know by now that my wardrobe is filled with this.." he sighed as the maid dusted her black dress off.

"Sorry but you really have to hurry. Your father won't tolerate any dawdle." rolling his eyes he walked over to the bed. Taking the ham and cheese sandwich Lucia took a big bit of it and chewed, enjoying the taste of it.

A sudden trail of buzzing came from the bedside table. Sighing Lucia picked up his phone and clicked on the green phone.

"Hel-"

"_WHAT THE HELL DO THE TEACHER MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING? !_" a angry voice of a boy shouted into his ear. Holding a distance between the phone and his head.

"You seriously had to yell it out, Chris?" hearing voice coming from the other side of the line Lucia sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm in a rush and-"

"_That's unfair man! What if-_" having enough of his friend's shouting he cut the line and laid it down on the bed.

"Here's your clothes, Lucia-sama." turning around to face the maid the blond haired teen smiled to her.

"Thanks, Virgo." he said. Then, his phone went on again. Not even bothering to check _who _it was calling him he answered rather angrily. "What?"

"_What's with that voice?_"

"E-Erza!" Lucia was taken aback by the murderous voice of the girl.

"_Explain __why__ you can't come to school._"

"H-Hai…"

* * *

_**Lucia's POV-**_

And that's pretty much how my morning was. Being waken by my made, saving her from the tons of letters, explaining everything for Erza in one breath and then choke down the breakfast before getting into the car together with my father.

And now, here I am. Sitting in the TV studio's makeup room. And as usual, the makeup artist group drench me in powder, mascara, some lip gloss for dry lips and fixes with my hair. Pretty annoying since I don't want _anyone _to add those girl stuff on me. Did I add that the powder is all itchy? I didn't? Then fuck off, because this isn't funny at all. My already pale hue looks even paler and my eyelashes unrealistic black.

Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sounding like an old person who can't understand nowadays current technology. Whatsoever I won't complain. But it's so damn itchy, must… scratch..

"Don't ruing the makeup!" the artist that had done me scolded me as she saw how my hand had slowly crept up to my chin. Sighing in defeat I crossed my arms. The door to the room got opened and in came my father. Standing behind me his hands rested over my shoulders.

"Ready?" he asks and I give a simple nod in response. "Good." and with that, he was gone. A scornful feeling nagged the back of my head as the drape were taken off of me. Raising up I massaged my sore neck. Damn, I hate to sit still, it's killing my neck. Turning to my makeup artist I smiled thankfully to her and the other in the crew.

"Thanks a bunch guys." winking at the girls and bro fisting with the guys I was soon outside from the room. As I walked down the corridor were people rushed back and forth with papers and stuff I felt happy that I am who I am. A hot, single and pop/rock-star icon with million of fans out in the world.

Stopping outside door 7 I awaited for my moment to come. Putting on the headset I got when I first took my step inside the building I listened to what the host said.

"_Ohayo Japan and welcome to our show. This morning we have an very important guest with us. Welcome in, Lucia Heart!_" I had to cover my ears when an earsplitting choir of voices from girls echoed through the doors. They could probably be heard all the way over to America. Anyhow, the doors opened and I quickly put my arms done. At the first step inside the room I thought my jaw were to get broken.

On the guest side there was, I don't know, maybe five hundred of fans sitting there.

"Ohayo Japan." I said with a wave with the hand. And that, of course, earned another earsplitting roar.

Plopping my ass down on the armchair I looked up to the host.

"Welcome, Lucia and good morning."

"Yeah, thank you…" I looked at the nametag.

_Ginjo Shinki_.

"..Ginjo-san." I quickly added. Resting my back against the backrest I crossed my leg over the other.

"I hope this invitation wasn't a shock?" I laughed.

"No, no. It's cool." a soft squeal came from the girls and I showed off a sly smirk.

"Lucia," I looked back to Ginjo. "You know what musicians do in this show, right?" he asked me with a smile. I gave away a 'psch' just to show some image.

"Don't kid' with me. Let's get it started."

"Alright, first the song and then answer questions." responding him with a nod I stood up from my seat and headed over to the small stage. Taking off the headset I laid it inside my pockets. Telling the band what song they nodded. I guess they have been exercising on this song, because as fast as I had turned around the intro started with the deep electric guitar.

Taking a deep breath I held the mic close to my lips.

"_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, _

_across this new divide._"

Taking deep breath I smiled at the audience who were applauding wildly and extremely loud. Waving back I prepared myself for forty-five minutes of just questions.

_I want to sleep!_

* * *

_**Normal POV_**_

Lucia groaned inwardly as he dragged himself, clothed in some blue jeans and grey Adidas hoodie he pushed up his black sunglasses up on his nose tip.

"Finally I can get some rest.." he sighed as he walked down the busy street of the heart of Tokyo. Stopping outside the chain coffee shop named _Starbucks_ he took a step inside, but he didn't come anywhere after that, since something were preventing him from going forward. Looking down he saw a mop of pink hair shine up to him. Hearing a growl from the person he instantly backed away and with an swish she, yes it was a girl, had gone past him and disappeared with the other people.

Scratching his cheek Lucia sighed.

"What the hell is her problem?"

* * *

**Bom! Bom! POW! Did you like it? Or maybe love it? :D**

**For those who listens to modern-rock and rap rock, you should know what artist/band's song this was. **

**The songs name is 'New Divide' and is own by Linkin Park! :D I think their lead singer's voice fits well together with Lucia's looks :3 or what do you think guys?**

**Oh! Chris = Cana**

**Erza = Erza (she has turned to a guy but still does have the same name) XD**

**Please leave a review and wish songs. It can be everything from Green Day to Justin Bieber~ XD favs and alerts are also welcomed ^3^y**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Starbucks Ch 2

**Woho! New chapter update! :D sorry I didn't answer you reviews TTATT but as fast as I came home after day at school I fell down face first onto my bed and took a several hours nap XD my cat woke me up and now, well, I can't go back to sleep :/ **

**AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION! Erza is a boy in this fanfic, not a girl, so sorry for the mistake. :O **

**Btw, not so long chapter ^^' just a warning! (:**

**Thanks to: **_**Rose Tiger**_**, **_**LuckyLifeSmile**_**, **_**TheOneMagic**_**, **_**suntan140**_**, **_**KaUiA**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_**, **_**NatsuXLucy-1314**_**, **_**IrishElvnorWhiteDreyer**_**, **_**Louricam The Manga Freak**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_** and **_**Ivalance **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Two:-**_

_**.**_

_**Normal POV_**_

"And so, if you add 3(56+5) to 32, what do you get?" the teacher draw the last number on the blackboard and turned around to the class. Seeing a certain blond and famous boy sit in his seat, looking out the window he cleared his throat. "Mr. Heart, am I boring you out?"

"Uh, whuat?" the class burst out in a fit of laughter that held on for a minute. Not getting why his classmates were laughing the blond teen star blinked. "No seriously, what is it?"

"Man, you're so slow." Chris teased with a nudge. Lucia glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Can everybody just shut the fuck up!" a red-haired boy exclaimed, clearly irritated on his classmates laughing and arguing.

"Hey! I saw you laugh too, Erza!" an ebony haired boy pointed out.

"Mind your own business stripper!"

"Say what? !"

"Are you deaf? I said-"

"I heard you! I was being sarcastic!"

Lucia put a palm over his eyes as another brawl. A sudden vibration from his pocket took his attention. Picking up his phone he sighed and clicked on green phone. Putting a finger in his left ear he held the phone to his right.

"Hello?"

"_Lucia, it's your father._"

"Uhm… why are you calling?"

"_We have found a new personal maid for yo-_"

"Lucia! Look out!"

"Eh? What the fu-"

_BONK!_

The room fell silent as the school bench slowly slid down from the blonds' face. When it hit the floor a red mark after the hit were throbbing on his forehead.

"I'll call you later." and with that Lucia had cut off the call. Slowly he laid it down on his own bench and raised up from the seat.

"Uhhh… Lucia?" an ebony haired boy slowly asked. "You alri-"

"NOW YOU HAVE DONE IT YOU DAMN JERKS!"

He may be a famous person but he's still a teenage boy who can fight seriously.

Jumping on Erza and Chris the three of them started to wrestle on the floor. Gray, aka Stripper, face palmed. The girls on the other side squealed and of course cheered up on Lucia.

"I seriously need to get new friends…" Gray sighed.

* * *

Judo looked over his son who sat with his arms and legs crossed in the couch.

"How in the world could you get such wounds?"

"Class brawl." the boy answered with a stern voice. Sighing the father shook his head.

"Well, I can't blame you." he chuckled. "But now maybe we can continue with what was cut off before?"

"I don't get it, why do I need a new maid? Isn't Virgo enough?"

"It's nothing wrong with her, but you need a maid that will follow you on concerts and to school or other events."

"Huh?"

"Long story made short; a maid-friend."

"Again, HUH?" Lucia was confused and Judo couldn't help but sweat drop. His son couldn't be more like his past wife.

"Just go to sleep, you have a magazine photoshot tomorrow."

"O-kay.." strolling out from the big office the teen walked down the corridor. As he walked he started to hum on a new single he soon would release.

"_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya~_ _I'm waiting on ya~_

_Come on and let me sneak you out.._" he sang and opened his door. Looking up his jaw fell to the floor at the sight of a pink haired girl who's jaw also fell open. To add the cherry on the top the girl were in the middle of changing shirt.

"KYAAA! PERVER- MMMMPPHH!" Lucia was quick with cover her mouth and close the door shut.

"Shut it!" he hissed at her as he dragged the struggling girl to the bathroom. A sudden pain shot through his hand with a bloody murderer scream the blond star let go off of the girl and turned around, seeing a bite mark on his thumb and palm tears could be spotted in the corner of his eyes. "That hurt you idiot!" he cried. The girl snorted and crossed her arms under her… errr… not so big measurements.

"Hentai!" she screeched with a shrill voice and threw a shampoo bottle in poor Lucia's face.

"Prince-sama, is something wro-" Virgo stopped in midway and stared at the two of them.

The girl was sitting over Lucia's chest, her hands holding the collar of the shirt tightly. Lucia on the other hand had his paws on her shoulder in a firm grip. Most importantly, their faces were mere centimeters away from one another.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." the pink haired maid apologized and walked away.

"IT'S _NOT _WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the two cried out.

* * *

**Haha, I have such a weird fantasy, dontcha' agree? :3 and if you want to see how I look like (well my face in that case) go and visit me on deviantart!**

**If you don't know my name of dA then here it is: rockeffelerPferde**

**I'm just a blonde and blue-eyed Swe-girl with bad English but still manages to write stories that you like TTvTT I'm so happy because you guys will always be there~ Love you all~ **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of today's chapter~ XD favs and alerts are also welcomed~ ^3^**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Starbucks Ch 3

**Yo! Chapter 3 issa upp! :D HUZZAH! XD I hope you will find this chapter good, 'cause I finally came up with something :3 ENJOY!**

**Thanks to: **_**ageha obessed**_**, **_**TheOneMagic**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Guest**_**, **_**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy**_**, **_**FTWforANIME**_**, **_**Louricam The Manga Freak**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**NatsuXLucy-1314 **_**and **_**Killer Moon Lover **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Three:-**_

_**.**_

The birds chirped outside the window and the sun shone straight onto the teenstar's face. Growling and cursing Lucia twisted around and let his arms land straight forward on the mattress. But instead of landing on something soft and fluffy it landed on something that gave away a groan of disturbance.

"What the fu- GAAAAAH!" screaming and falling off his bed seemed to get on his early morning list. For a whole week now his new '_maid-friend_' had been sleeping in his room, and every damn morning Lucia would find her _lying _in _his _bed!

"What's with you? Screaming so early in the morning?" the maid complained and rolled over to her side.

"I wouldn't scream if _you _wouldn't _lay _in _my BED_!" he yelled at her as he stood up, tad clothed in only boxers and hair hanging loosely over his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and get some clothes…" and with that the pink haired girl had fallen asleep.

"Natsumi!" Lucia howled and jumped at her.

Girl or not, he would give her a good lesson for sneaking into his room and sleeping in _his _bed.

"Kyaaa! Get off me you rapist!" Natsumi screeched and pushed him away… well at least she tried.

"My ass I would! You have gone too far this time!" Lucia took her wrists into his left hand and held them above her head, giving her no chance on hitting him. "Now payback tim-"

"Prince-sama, time to wake uuoopppp…"

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Virgo had quickly turned around and walked away, not forgetting to close the door.

"WE'RE DOING NOTHING!" Lucia exclaimed so the whole mansion probably would hear him. But without use that the maid would hear him he sighed and looked back down to Natsumi. "DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"

"Shut up, I want to sleep." the pinkette groaned and snores erupted before he could do anything about the annoying girl.

"You little piece of cotton candy.." he growled and got off the bed. Walking over to his drawer her picked out the outfit he would wear. He was free today and what wouldn't a teenager do on his free days? Well, not sit inside and do nothing, that's what.

~õ~

"Damn paparazzi…" he grumbled as he watched through the curtain how the reporters had their cameras ready to take some pictures of him. "It's weekend and those guys doesn't give a break even then!" he yelled and turned away from the window. Sitting down on his office chair he grabbed a hand and got a piece of paper.

The room's walls were filled with paper of songs and chords. There was two pianos, three guitars, two electric and one acoustic, one set of drums, two basses, four keyboards, a saxophone, microphone, two computers and himself sitting by the only desktop.

Scratching his scalp he tangled some knots out from his hair as he looked down to the words he had managed to write down.

"_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._" he hummed and tapped his pen in sync with the melody, which he yet had to figure out. "_But I got a reason that you-hoo should take me home tonight… You need a man that makes it right when it's so wrong tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby._" an idea rushed through him and his pen literally went red and smoke flew up in the ceiling.

"Oi Luigi!"

_SNAP! _

Natsumi watched how Lucia's pen snapped on the middle. Sighing she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to turn around.

"I'm sorry for disturbing and all that but your old man want to chat."

"One, my name is _Lucia_! Two, knock before you go inside someone's room! Three, YOU TOTALLY DESTROYED IT!" he yelled and walked past the confused maid. Natsumi quickly turned heels on and ran after her master who with hurried steps walked down the corridor with hands in pockets. "Why is that she _always _barges in when I want to be alone!" he angrily talked to himself. Turning in a corner he walked down the stairs and then took the path through another mansion.

"Oi! Luigi! Wait!" he heard Natsumi call after him. A vein popped up on his forehead.

"Haven't I told you that my name is LUCIA-AAAAH!"

_BONK!_

_SMACK!_

_CRACK!_

_BAM!_

_SLAM!_

Natsumi watched as the poor star fell down the stairs. Holding a hand before her mouth small amounts of giggles escaped her lips and through the palm. When the sounds of a body slamming against stair steps stopped a loud and pained groan came from Lucia.

"Itatata…" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, that hurt."

"Prince-sama! Are you alright?"

"Lucia-dono!"

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Please, be more careful Lucia-sama!"

Maids and the butlers were surrounding him and helped him up on his feet.

"Yes, yes, no, I'll." he quickly answered them and then he was off to his father. One butler with an really serious face looked up to the stairs, seeing Natsumi stand there with her hand over her mouth.

"You should treat Lucia-dono correct, not like trash like yourself!" he snapped at the girl who's eyes narrowed at the older man.

"Excuse me, but I don't want to be a cheeky fart like you." and with that the rose haired girl were gone, running towards 'her' room.

~õ~

Judo looked up from his paperwork when the door to his office went wide open. Seeing his son stand there with a red mark on his forehead he raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do this time?" he asked Lucia who grunted.

"I fell down the stairs… again…"

"Jeez, we have lived in this mansion for over a year now and you still have problems with them?" Lucia's eye twitched. Judo sighed. "Joke aside, I wanted to ask you what you think of Natsumi?"

"She's annoying, disturbing, have no sense of humor," at that Judo coughed awkwardly. Snapping a glare at his father Lucia went on. "reckless, she eats like a pig, have no music taste, selfish, tomboyish and most important… SHE DON'T KNOW THE FACT OF '_PERSONAL PRIVACY_'!" he yelled the last sentence out and after that he slumped down on the couch. Hiding his face in the palm of his hands Lucia groaned. "I don't know how much I can take it… she always barks inside when I get the perfect lyrics… damn it."

"Lucia," said boy looked up to his father. "give her some time and you will see what an wonderful person she is."

"Bullshit, she's not even worth her weight in gold!" at that Judo raised up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the desktop with a loud bam.

"Lucia Heartphilia! Layla and I haven't raised you to talk about people like that!" he scolded his son who felt ashamed.

"Sorry…"

"It's no me who you should apologize to." Judo sighed. Nodding Lucia stood up and walked out from the room. Sitting down in his chair again Judo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kami… what should I do with him, Layla?" looking over to the photography of his late wife smiling to him he sighed again.

~õ~

As Lucia walked down the corridor towards his room, which he knew Natsumi would be at, he thought of a way to apologize to her.

"Hey Natsumi, I'm sorry… nah.. That didn't sound so good." he mumbled. "Natsumi! I am so sorry for… for… bluuh… I don't know what to say!" he stopped and clutched at his hair in frustration.

"_You would not believe your eyes if ten millions fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep.._" Lucia recognized the lyrics from an old song he had written some months ago but had thrown it away when the words wouldn't come through the thick wall of songwriters block.

Quietly he tiptoed towards his office. Seeing the door be slight open he pushed his back up against the wall and peeked inside. Seeing Natsumi sit in front of one of the pianos and with papers on the note holder he watched how she searched for the right keys.

Seeing how she really did try to find them he winced when she pushed down hard on the piano keys. The loud sync of wring octaves and keys being pressed down on the same time was painful for his sensitive ears.

"Maybe that Charles said is true… I'm just trash…" Lucia froze in the place.

He made a mental note to talk with Charles later, but right now he had other plans in mind.

Opening the door he saw how the pink haired girl stiffened.

"You have an really nice voice." he said as he walked over to her. "But the melody goes like this." leaning over he pushed down the keys and soon the melody of the song filled the room up. Natsumi had slowly began to move when the he started to play. "Let's sing together, ne?"

"_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep._" Natsumi started. Lucia smiled and his lips parted as the next sentence were sung by him.

"'_Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude but I would just stand and… stare._"

* * *

The birds chirped happily outside the window and the sun shone inside and onto our popstar's face. Groaning Lucia turned around and gave away a happy sigh and were about to fall back to sleep when something gently were laid on his shoulder and soon he were shaking like an build in a earthquake.

"Lu… ke up! Luc… Lucia… LUCIA!" growling he turned around and shock immediately struck his face. Above him were Natsumi with her hair set up and a maid dress hugged her body tightly.

_"Who_ the heck are _you_?" he asked and poked her nose. Scowling down to him Natsumi slapped his hand away.

"Go and dug in your own nose, Luigi."

And good morning Judo.

"MY NAME IS LUCIA GODDAMNIT! !"

* * *

**Haha, omg! XD I should maybe change the genres from Romance/Friendship to Romance/Humor… but I dunno if I should or not X3**

**Anyhows, today's songs were:**

**1. The Edge of Glory - Alex Goot (originally by Lady Gaga)**

**2. Fireflies(1) - Princess (originally by Owl City)**

**3. Fireflies(2) - Owl City**

**I love Owl City and Lady Gaga so much~ TTvTT especially 'Good Time' and 'Bad Romance' :3 **

**Do you wish a song for the next chapter? Please leave the name of the song and artist/group! ^^ **

**Please leave review! A story can't be proceed without them~ so it goes with favs and alerts too~ ;D**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Starbucks Ch 4

**Pyoyoyoyoyo~ XD welcome to the fourth chapter of Starbucks! :3 thank you all for the wonderful support~ ^3^ *blows kisses***

**Thanks to: **_**TheOneMagic**_**, **_**Louricam The Manga Freak**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**Fairy x Hunter **_**and **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_** for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

_**~After Story~**_

_**-:Chapter Four:-**_

_**.**_

Natsumi glared up to the bookshelf. She had for over fifteen minutes now tried to reach a book that Lucia had asked for, the problem was that she was too short to even jump up and try to reach it. Cursing she prepared herself for another go. This time her fingertips nudged the back of the book. Landing with a hard thud she huffed. Looking around the room she face palmed when a shelf ladder stood just two meters away. Grabbing it she leaned it so she could climb up and grab the damned book.

"Finally.." she sighed and slid down to the floor. Rushing out from the room and over to Lucia's office she stopped when the sound of the piano being played smoothly. Slowly she walked towards the door and peeked through the keyhole. What she saw was the blond boy's shoulders moving and his head. He had his eyes closed as he played the chords.

There is something special with Natsumi though. Any other girl would scream and probably faint on the spot if she saw Lucia right now, but our little cotton candy maid were not like them. She was in need for a job and damn was she happy to work here, it's only that she is not so attached to Lucia's music. She don't get it why he's so special.

Sure he is a good singer but not the best. What she mean is that there are bigger artists and bands like Madonna and Swedish House Mafia. Sighing she carefully opened the door and Lucia immediately stopped playing.

"You found it?" he asked and she nodded in response. "Good."

Taking the book out of his maid's hands he waved her off. Puffing her cheeks Natsumi stomped out of the room and down to the kitchen there she sat down by the table.

"Ara, is something wrong, Natsumi-san?" a white haired man, named Michelangelo asked her.

"Lucia is _so _arrogant, he didn't thank me when I got the book he asked after."

"My my, don't worry, Lucia is like that in the morning."

"But it's one in the afternoon!"

"Is that so?"

Natsumi slammed her face down to the table with a loud bang and a long sigh came short after. Michelangelo chuckled and poured up some orange juice in a glass.

"Here you go." he said and put it down in front of Natsumi.

"Thanks, Michel…" she thanked him and took a sip of the sweet drink.

* * *

Lucia sighed as he walked through the school corridor. Natsumi right after and was caring both her _and _his books.

"Why do I need to take your stuff too?" she complained as she ran up beside him.

"Because you are _my _maid and do as I see."

Natsumi frowned. "What's with you? You have been acting strange the whole week." she pointed out making him look down to the girl.

"I'm just stressed, okay? I have a interview later, voice acting and I'll release my new album tomorrow and there is still things that isn't clear." he said and shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his royal blue jeans. Natsumi were to say something more when the thing that didn't have to happen happened.

She tripped on her shoestring.

"Eeep!" was what came away from her as she face planted down on the hard floor. Snickering came from the girls that walked past and the boys howled in laughter. Lucia on the other hand glared at them and they slowly scooted away but still laughing. Sitting up on her knees she tried to rub the pain away in smooth circles. Her nose were red and it hurt like hell.

The books laid sprawled everywhere and the loose paper too. Getting on all four she started to pick up the again. Lucia who turned to her regretted that he did so. Natsumi had totally forgot that she were a girl and girls wear skirts in school and boys like Lucia would probably die by nosebleed.

Her skirt showed off.

"N-Natsumi… yo-your…"

"What?" poor little innocent Natsumi looked over her shoulder to see the Lucia's red face. "What is it?"

"No… no-nothing…" he mumbled and walked around her and crouched down to help her pick up the notes and books. Sitting on her rump she watched how Lucia's face changed from bothering to relaxing one. "Now, let's hurry." he said and held out his hand for Natsumi to grab. Taking his offer with a smile the two of them walked side by side to the lesson.

But no far away stood two dark figures, peeking over the edge of the corner. The snapping sound of cameras taking pictures echoed through the empty corridor.

"Our boss will be happy to see this." a female's voice snickered. Her partner smirked and took one last picture.

"It will be this century's biggest scoop."

~õ~

"Lucia-sama! Please go out with me~" a girl coed and hugged said boy's arm. Right now our star were surrounded by the girls in different classes. Another girl held his second arm tightly and jerked him towards herself.

"Don't be ridiculous! He would never date a ugly faced woman like you!" Lucia on the other hand tried to get away from this and sent a pleading look towards Natsumi who shook her head with a smirk and returned to pick up their books.

"Who do you call ugly face, you stinky which!" the other girl gasped.

_Oh please… can't you leave alone! _Lucia thought and silently cried in his mind.

Natsumi walked out from the room and leaved him alone to fight himself free from the girls grasps.

"I'm sorry but I have no time for a girlfriend." he said and shook the clingy females off of his arms and walked out after Natsumi. The fan girls glared towards the door and they got together in a circle.

"What's with that girl! Why does Lucia-sama always go after her?" one hissed.

"I heard that she is his maid."

"Maid?"

"Or maybe, gasp, she is his _girlfriend_!" all the girls gasped.

"We should teach her a lesson!"

"Yeah!"

"What is our next subject?"

"We have gym."

"Perfect, okay, let's do this…" and so they started to form a plan to destroy Natsumi.

Natsumi sighed as she pulled up her shirt and laid it inside her bag. Putting on the white school shirt instead and changing to blue shorts she set her hair up in a ponytail and then she walked out from the change room.

"Now, let's get our plan to work!" the 'leader' of the fan girl group said and they rushed over to Natsumi's pack.

"Okay, let's throw them in the trash container." fast they scurried away and threw Natsumi's clothes in the trash.

~õ~

"Lucia!"

"Hai!" catching the basketball that Gray passed on he swiftly dribbled over to the opposing team's basket. With one last thud against the floor he jumped up and slammed the ball down in the orange ring with white net.

"Kyaa~ Lucia-sama is so good at sports!" a girl squealed along with the others. Lucia on the other hand thought that they were simply annoying and should just shut up and get grades in gym instead of watch everything he do.

"Annoying chicks.." he mumbled as he stretched his arms by rolling them in circles.

"Nice goal, Lucy!" Chris said and raised his hand for a high five.

"What the hell dud? My name is 'Lucia'."

"I know but Lucy is shorter." rolling his eyes in annoyance Lucia turned to walk to the boys room. But as he were on his way over there a nervous and terrified Natsumi ran out from the ladies.

"I can't find my clothes!" she said in his face.

"What?" he asked her, his left eyebrow raising as he did. Natsumi took a hold of his collar and pulled him down to her eyelevel.

"I. Can't. Find. My. Clothes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I have searched through the whole room but my bag is gone, just like my cellphone and wallet!" Lucia took a hold of her wrist.

"Listen, we will find it."

"Wait, do you mean you're going in to the ladies?" Lucia's face turned scarlet.

"Of course not you idiot!"

~õ~

Though they had searched all over the place they couldn't find Natsumi's clothes and the girl sank down on the floor, her back resting against the wall.

"It's hopeless…" she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I will have to go home…" she said and stood up.

Lucia had quickly laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Now, don't be so fast. There must be someone to blame for this."

"Yeah, myself in that case.." she answered him with a snarl. Shrugging his hand off her shoulder she walked down the corridor and out from the building.

"Damnit… when I get my hands around the one who did this I swear I will…"

Further down in the corridor the fan girls stood and shivered in fear.

"Maybe we should have leaved her be…" one said.

"I think we should have done that… yeah.." another one agreed with the first.

"He's scary…"

"Yet so handsome~"

If go outside we can see Natsumi walk through the school gates and out on the streets, walking towards another direction.

"I am sure that I left my stuff in the room…" she mumbled.

"Hey, nice ass." a man, not older than herself, said as he walked up beside her. Ignoring the comment Natsumi kept on talking to herself.

"Maybe one of the girls did it…" the man's eyebrow twitched.

"Helloo! I'm talkin' to ya'." he tried again and this time he waved a hand before her eyes.

"Piss off, I have other stuff to do." Natsumi snapped and gave him a fist in the gut. Coughing and gasping for air he fell down on his knees, holding his abdomen.

"Damn, that girl can punch.." he groaned.

"Mama! Mama! Lookie a cripple." the mother to the child shushed him to be quiet.

"Sssh not so loud, dear!"

* * *

Later in the evening a certain blond had started to get really worried about the cotton candy haired girl. Walking down to the kitchen Lucia walked over to Michelangelo who prepared this evening's dinner.

"Michel, have you seen Natsumi?" the blond asked the silver haired man who turned around.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning." he answered him. "Why don't you call her?" he suggested, but Lucia only shook his head.

"I can't, her phone and clothes were taken by someone at the gym."

"Oh my, I hope she is alright…" Michelangelo said. Lucia cursed as he punched down on the counter.

"I will go out and search for her." he said and with a poof he were gone. Michelangelo blinked.

"But what about dinner!" he called after the blond popstar.

"Eat without me!" was what he got in response.

"Oh dear…"

Lucia took his jacket, sunglasses and cap. Opening the door he quickly turned around and grabbed Natsumi's coat.

_Natsumi… where are you?_ he thought, already worried sick for the pink haired girl.

* * *

**Oh neeeuuu! Where is she! D: Natsumi, you better stay safe and let Lucia, your knight in shining armor, save you! :D**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? And yeah, quick update, but I got no time over for After Story 'cause I have a meeting with the stable staff in two hours and then I have to clean out four stalls and take my mud clothed horses from the paddock TT_TT life as a farmer isn't so freely as it seems to be… :P**

**Please leave a review! ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Starbucks Ch 5

**FINALLY something popped up! Thanks **_**WTGA**_** for that! (Where them girls at) And school is finally over 'cause it's Autumn Break! YAY! :D I love breaks~ **

**Thanks to: **_**NatsuXLucy-1314**_**, **_**GodenRoseTanya**_**, **_**TheOneMagic**_**, **_**DeathBerryLover1995**_**, **_**Fairy x Hunter **_**and **_**Natsu-the-Salamander **_**for reviewing! XD and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! o3od**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Five:-**_

_**.**_

_**Lucia's POV_**_

I can't remember if I have ever been running like this before. I mean, running fast… in the rain. People would probably think who is stupid enough to do such thing? But I am not a ordinary person. Come on, you know what I am that's weird enough to see a celebrity run like an maniac out in the streets.

But enough with that. My lungs burned both from the running and calling for Natsumi's name. But the rain put down the actual volume of my voice. Damn it! What if she were laying unconscious in a puddle and drowned herself? The mere thought of that made my blood run cold.

I have to stop now or else my lungs will explode from the lack of oxygen. Resting hands on the knees I bent down and breathed hard. The rain made my hair stick together in long thick locks.

"Natsumi!" I called as fast as I could after the pause. "Stupid impulsive woman!" cursing over her wouldn't bring her to me.

Is there any place I haven't tried yet?

The park? Check, no midget there.

Banks? Not there either.

The museum? Why would she go there? She isn't the most… historical person…

Starbucks.

"Maybe she's there." I told myself. With hurried steps I walked in the direction to the coffee shop. The grumbling sound of thunder made a set of drumming above the buildings, telling the town it was time to hide and let Thor take over for the night. Shaking my head I mentally slapped myself to stop talk like my history teacher. Stupid teacher for imprinting those words.

Opening the door with a bang a fit of lighting and thunder at the same time made the scene even more terrifying.

And can you believe it? In the seat furthest away sits the pink haired midget with a cup in hands staring at me with those wide black eyes. Feet starting to move on their on I found myself beside her in a blink of a eye.

"Idiot." I whisper and slowly sinks down to my knees, head bowing down to let my heart take a break.

~õ~

_**Natsumi's POV_**_

I stared at Lucia's tall body shrink down to a small dog sculpture. And did he just call me idiot?

"What the hell is your problem?" I ask, rather roughly but who cares? I know I don't. But what made me jump back into my seat was his face when he looked up to me. Never have I seen anyone look so mad and literally _murderous_. "L-Lucia…?"

"What the hell where you thinking?" he asked me with a harsh voice as he stood up, towering over me. Damn it and his damned 189 centimeters!

"…" I had no words. What should I say? 'Sorry but I wasn't in the mood to go back?' nah… he would only get madder. Looking up to his eyes I was surprised to see that it wasn't completely anger that filled them, a little concern were too dotted in.

"I thought something had happened you?" he said next. I frowned.

"Why would you care? You can just pick another girl." deep down it really hurt to say those words because I really don't want anyone else to be with him like I have been.

"Are you seriously stupid? You are the _only _who _don't _get all fan girl." slamming his hands down on each side of me I jumped a little. Suddenly I felt something wet touch my nose. Opening my eyes that I didn't know I had closed I saw a drape of blonde locks in front of me and something hard yet warm leaning against the top of my head. "Besides, I don't want anyone else."

"I think Charles would get really happy if I were gone from the mansion.."

"I don't care what he thinks or want. If I'm happy with you then he gotta live with it." when he had said that he raised up and held out his hand for me to grab. "Come one, let's go home."

"Hai." grabbing his hand I couldn't help but smile a little when all the anger were gone and replaced with a soft look of relax.

* * *

_**Normal POV_**_

At the first step inside the hallway people were surrounding Lucia and Natsumi.

"Lucia-dono, Natsumi-san! Thank god you two are alright." Spetto-san said as she hugged the two youngsters. Patting her head Lucia smiled to the oldest maid. "Wait here and I will get towels." scurrying away to get said fabric Natsumi's smile disappeared when Charles stepped forward, his head raised high as he glared down to her.

"I suppose you have something to say?" he said with the dry voice of his. Lucia narrowed his eyes as he felt the girl tense up beside him.

"I don't know what I should say." she answered him with a low voice.

"Fool, you can start with apologizing to us for making Lucia-sama run out in the rain. It's your fault if he catch a cold."

"I know that but-"

"I don't think you have the ability for this job, you tra-"

"THAT'S IT!" Lucia finally had enough of the butler's mean and hurting words that he talked to Natsumi with. Standing in front of the pink haired girl the blond celebrity glared down to the slight shorter man with his blue eyes. "If you call her trash I will make sure to get you work _with_ _**it**_." Charles' face didn't change but you could see that he weren't too comfortable with having the whole worker team standing and look at him with the same eyes like the boy in front of him.

Natsumi looked up to the back of Lucia, thankful for him to be on her side. Charles have been the bug that always would complain over her work of cleaning the bed, dusting, washing and separating things from a pile to another. Turning her eyes away from the boy when a tap on her shoulder returned her to the real word she looked down to the smiling face of Spetto-san who held out the towel she had promised.

"Here you go, sweetie." she said.

"Thank you, Spetto-san." holding the towel over her lower arms the two women looked back to the really, _really _mad Lucia.

"You really are special to Lucia-sama." the older woman said. Natsumi peeked down to her with a raised eyebrow before her face broke out into a small grin.

"You think so?" she said.

By the stairs on the second floor stood Judo and watched the scene downstairs. A soft smile formed on his lips as he walked back to his office knowing that something might happen after this event.

Two hours later Natsumi found herself sitting on Lucia's bed clad in a nightgown in a cream white color and her hair set up in braids. In her lap were Lucia's supper which consists of two toasts, orange juice and a banana. Though she have had her already her stomach grumbled at the sight of the banana. But even though hunger were occupying her belly she were even more sleepy than hungry. Trying to not let her eyes close like curtains she let out a silent yawn and blinked a few times. But her mind betrayed her and soon she sat there and small snores came from her.

Lucia came short after out from the bathroom, tad only in boxers and his hair bent backwards with a thin metal diadem. What he was met with was a sitting Natsumi on his bed, only that she were sound asleep with his supper in her lap. Carefully he lifted the tray off of her and placed it down on the nightstand. Hooking his right arm behind her knees and a form grip around the shoulders he lifted the sleeping girl and walked around his bed. Placing her down on the soft mattress he got a blanket and dropped it over her body. Tucking away some of her pink locks he couldn't help but think she really was beautiful, you have to be blind to not see it actually.

Walking back to the other side he grabbed one of the toasts and took a big bit of it and chewed happily on it, enjoying the taste of cheese, tomatoes and ham mixed together with pizza herbs.

Over on the desktop his schedule for tomorrow laid for him to read. Surprisingly enough there were just recording in new songs.

"Damn it!"

and he have of course forgot to write new songs.

* * *

**Haha, naawh, poor Lucia XD hope you enjoyed this chapter! And that Charles finally got talked back. I truly hate person like him… you just want to strangle or drown him in the bathtub… :P lol**

**Anyhow, please suggest some songs for the next chapter. Nothing is wrong! Just write and write till you don't know anymore songs that **_**you **_**think is good! :D **

**Please leave review while you're at it! ^^ favs and alerts are also welcomed! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	7. Chapter 7: Starbucks Ch 6

**Yo! :D chapter… err… 6? Yeah, 6! XD**

**From now on I will give answers to your reviews in the second A/N in the end :3 and thank you for the songs! ^^**

**Thanks to: **_**suntan140**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**NatsuXLucy-1314**_**, **_**Fairy x Hunter **_**and **_**GoldenRoseTanya **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! ^^**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Six:-**_

_**.**_

"_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when, _  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._"

"That. Was. _Excellent _Lucia!" the manager cheered as Lucia took off the headphones. Smiling toward the man he walked out of the recording room seeing a sleeping Natsumi sit in the chair with two drinks on the small side table. Beside her sat his father with a magazine called '_Music & Movie_'.

In that certain magazine you can read all about the celebrities from movie-actors to world famous musicians like himself. But what took him off guard is the deep scowl Judo wore.

"Dad, is something wrong?"

"They are looking for people to a movie." knowing were this would lead Lucia shook his head.

"No movie, I have other stuff to do."

"Hm.." the older blond man answered as he continued reading. Sighing he got over to Natsumi and gently woke her up.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty."

"Shut up ugly prince…" a vein popped up on his forehead

"Why you-" taking a deep breath he exhaled to cool down. Thinking for a while his lips curled up to a playful smirk as a light pulp appeared above him. Placing his hands on each side of the girl he without much strength he had her flung over his shoulder.

That on the other hand made the girl wake up. With wide eyes she stared into the back of Lucia as he were walking out of the room.

"Wh-What are you doing? !" she exclaimed and kicked her legs and punching at his back. But her muscles were sore after sleeping on a hard chair so she gave up over the pain.

"Let's go home."

"B-But what about your father?"

"He has is own car." he answer her and sets her down on the floor. Natsumi quickly followed her master with hurried steps. Deciding to take the elevator down to the first floor the two teenagers got inside and Natsumi pressed the bottom with number 1 on.

The elevator made a jump and started to lower down in a slow speed.

"Didn't you get much sleep yesterday?" the question made Natsumi blush. "Hey, I'm talking to you."

"How can anyone sleep when you got kicked off of the bed all the time?" Lucia scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry… I usually kick off the comforter because it get's too hot."

"You could have told me."

"Why should I do that? You have your own bed you know." folding her arms stubbornly with a frown Lucia couldn't help but chuckle at her look. "Hey, do you have a hair band?"

Raising an eyebrow she fished up a black hair band and handed it to the boy who thanked her with a smile. Brushing his fingers through the shoulder long hair of his he smoothly set up the lengths in a wry pigtail.

"Lucia?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have long hair?" a sigh came from the teen and he looked up to the elevator's ceiling.

"Because I want to keep it long." he answered after some seconds of silence. Doubting that it was the correct answer Natsumi gave up and leaned against the wall. "Hey, there is something that I want to ask you.."

"What?" the rosette look up to Lucia, seeing him coming closer. The heat rose up to her cheeks as he looked at her with those blue eyes. "L-Lucia..?"

"Well you see, my father said that I have to choose a girl to be my company during my birthday party this Saturday and… I really don't want to ask any of our classmates… so I wondered if you wanted to be… well… like my partner?"

Natsumi had by the word 'birthday' froze on the spot.

_B-Birthday party? _she thought but snapped out of it when she saw how Lucia shifted from side to side and scratched the back of his neck. Swallowing down the lump that stubbornly had been forming in her dry throat she nodded silently.

"Thank you! Now I don't have to have a clingy chick by my side." Natsumi faked a smile and then they walked out of the elevator.

* * *

Michelangelo took a few glances now and then towards Natsumi who sat with a catalog for men in hands. Everything from clothes, perfumes, jewelry, hair products and technology machines were in the 150 paged magazine.

"Why does everything have to be so _expensive_?" the girl murmured and a load of curses followed suit after. The white haired man couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What are you looking for, Natsumi-chan?" he ask her and puts down a glass with tropic juice for her.

"Birthday present for Lucia… but everything costs over 140'000yen." laying the catalog to the side she gave a long sigh and drank the juice slowly with a soar face.

"You know the best gift comes from the heart." Michelangelo winked and walked over to a bookshelf. Taking out a rather big book he sets it in front of the girl who's curiosity took over.

"What is this book?" she ask as her hand swiftly caressed the brown cover. '_Homemade Sweets_' it stood with big golden letters.

"A book filled with receipts for the worlds different sweets. Everything from _Gingerbread_ to _Red Velvet Wedding Cake_." opening the first page for her Michelangelo smiled when Natsumi's jaw drops dead down on the counter.

"So many…" putting a finger under her chin he closed her mouth and then he pat her head softly.

"If you want I can help you with it."

"You would do that?" nodding with a promising smile he coughed when the girl brought him into a bone breaking hug. "Thank you Michel!" and with that she was gone from the room, the glass of juice empty and the book were gone. Scratching the back of his neck he shook his head.

"That girl have so much energy." he laughed, returning to the boiling pot on the oven.

Natsumi's smile didn't disappear as she looked through each page with sweets.

"What flavor do he like…" she mumbled as chocolate, vanilla, fruit and other different flavored sweets were reflecting in her black orbs. "Maybe I should ask him… but I have to be serious." closing it with a quick snap she jumped off of her bed and ran out of the room and towards Lucia's office.

On her way she met Spetto-san who greeted her with a smile.

"Good afternoon Natsumi-chan."

"Hi Spetto-san, bye Spetto-san!" the older woman blinked a few times in confusion .

"What did lit her up?" Virgo ask her as she walked up to Spetto-san who shook her head.

~õ~

Lucia grumbled as he sat by one of the pianos and tried out the chords that he had made up for the melody of a new song.

"Maybe one octave lower.." he said to himself and place his left and right hand lower on the piano. Pushing down on the keys he tried the melody and a big badass grin curled the corner of his lips. Sitting there and playing he slowly let the lyrics float out softly in the room, filling it with a wonderful yet rocky rhythm.

"_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, _

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)_

_Get out your guns, battles begun, _

_Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die, _

_With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back-_" but before he could finish the first chorus the door slammed open and the sound of wrong keys being pushed down made the piano vibrate uncomfortably. "What the?" turning around he saw Natsumi stand by the doorway with her hands on knees as she seemed to catch her breath after a marathon lap. "Natsum-"

"What is you favorite flavor? !" she ask him as she point at him with her index finger.

"Strawberry… why did you-" before he could ask her she was gone from the spot. Scratching the back of his neck he turned back to the piano. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

**So Lucia's birthday is approaching and our little Natsumi want to give him something special~ Awh O3O**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will wait for the next! ^^ I'll update like this:**

**Next Story Update: **_**After Story **_

**ANSWER TO REVIEWS:**

_**suntan140: **_Thank you for the songs and review! ^^

_**Killer Moon Lover: **_Yeah, Lucia is an stupid little boy :P

_**NatsuXLucy-1314: **_Wow that was many songs! (: I've listened to them all and like you can see I used a song that you tipped XD and thank you, I'll do my best!

_**Fairy x Hunter: **_Haha, no no, Charles is my OC ^^ a very strict man with a not so nice mouth (: Wendy's cat's names is spelled either Charle or Carla, depends on what the author think fits XD well, thank you for the review! :D

_**GoldenRoseTanya: **_Thank you Tanya-chan~ :3

**Song 1: _Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen_**

**Song 2: _Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab_**

**Please leave a review~ favs and alerts are also welcomed ^3^y**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Starbucks Ch 7

**GAAAHAAA! *gets beaten up by Erza* I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! QAQ**

**Erza: You have made the readers wait for YEARS! This is your punishment! *brings a whip* **

**Me: Y-You wouldn't…**

**Erza: Oh yes I will.**

**Me: Save meeeeeeeeee oAo **

**Erza: *glare***

**Me: I'm so sorry for not updating in like two weeks but tests in both Science, English-classes, German-classes and fitness-classes has kept me busy D: please… **_**please **_**understand it how hard it is to be on the last year of High School.**

**Thanks to: **_**riku'sgirl19**_**, **_**MangafreakXP**_**, **_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_**, **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**DarkInfernoGirl **_**for reviewing! ^^ and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! :D**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Seven:-**_

_**.**_

_**Lucia's POV_**_

Okay, I'm starting to get really _really _suspicious over Natsumi. All week she has been absent with the damn book. Yesterday I found myself kicked out of my own room! And of course I tried to get inside again but she threw me out of the window, literally, she pushed me out… luckily the pool is just outside.

Yesterday was actually an quarter ago. So now it's 12.15am… and being drenched isn't so nice, especially with this clothes I have. Not that they are expensive, they just costs $300... Nope, not at all.

"Stupid little pink headed cotton candy…" I mumble angrily as I twist the water out of my hair. Great… now I smell chlorine. Yuk…

Well, better take off the garment before I catch a cold. Taking a hold of the hem I pulled the red shirt with black cross over my head. Deciding that I have to know what she's doing I went out after stripping off all my clothes and with a towel covering up I walked out of the room. I will wash my hair later, too lazy right now.

After a new set of clothes were put on I carefully opened the door and peeked outside, getting sure of no-one were out there to reveal me. Tiptoeing out I followed the length of the wall and when I stood by the doorknob I crouch down and look in the keyhole, but half of the way I froze as Natsumi's voice came from the other side.

"M-Michel… I'm not so sure anymore.."

"Come on Natsumi-chan, it will feel better if you let me."

W-What? ! What are Michelangelo doing in there? ! Looking through the hole my eyes widen at the sight of Michel holding my maid's hand, leaning towards her with a soft smile on his lips.

"What the fu-" slapping a hand over my mouth I quickly stand up and scurried away. _What the hell did I just hear and see? !_

~õ~

_**Normal POV_**_

Natsumi whipped her head around towards the door. Frowning she turned back to the thing in her hand.

"I swear I heard something." she muttered to herself and looked down to her now bandaged hand. "Stupid knife…"

"Now, now don't blame the knife for it." Michelangelo said as he gathered all the stuff inside the First-Aid chest. "I suggest you to not practice until the cut is healed."

"But what about Lucia's present?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't die of not getting it in time." Natsumi lowered her head in disappointment. "The real date of his birthday is on Sunday, but he have work to do so he throws it on Saturday instead."

"So you say he works on his own birthday?"

"Yeah, with all these recording and stuff he have no time to spare, except the party."

"Oh…"

"Now go to sleep." with that the white haired chef walk out of the room, leaving the pink haired maid sit on her bed with questions rolling around inside her mind. With a sigh she flew back with her back hitting the soft mattress of the bed, arms flung above her head, landing on the big pillow. Looking up to the ceiling she frowned at the empty space.

Rolling over so she could look out of the window her eyes settled on the figure of Lucia sitting on a bench beside the inside garden's pond. Looking over to the clock she sighed and stood up.

"It's one in the morning and he is outside playing the guitar.." she stood by the window and opened it slowly, the soft strumming filled her ears and she leaned with her elbows resting on the sill.

"_Do you remember summer '09? _

_Wanna go back there every night, _

_Just can't lie, was the best time of my life, _

_Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, _

_Playing this guitar by the fire too loud, _

_Oh my, my, they could never shut us down._

_I used to think that I was better alone, _

_Why did I ever wanna let you go? _

_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea, _

_The words you whispered I will always believe._"

Natsumi closed her eyes and inhaled the warm air of summer. Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you that they have summer break? Oops, sorry..

Anyhow the girl opened her eyes again watching the boy drum on the instrument's bottom. The rhythm sound a little like 'We will rock you' but whatever, the text and melody are completely different.

"_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah, _

_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care _

_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah._"

The girl flung a leg over the windowsill and sat on it and continued listening to the lyrics that were softly being sung by Lucia.

_Maybe this is a new song…_ she thought with her head tilted to the side. Leaning over closer so she could hear him better she shifted her hands to get a better hold she cursed when something sharp dug through the bandage and hitting the wound straight on.

Lucia had apparently heard that and look up to see his personal maid sit on the sill, glaring at something in the room. Raising a eyebrow he stopped playing and laid the guitar down on the grass. Standing up he walked quietly over so he stood below her feet.

"Natsumi?"

Startled by his voice she automatically let go of the sill and regret washed over her when she realized it.

Like in a slow-motion scene in a movie she fell down towards Lucia who's eyes widened into a comical size. Quickly he extended his arms to catch her.

Not being prepared on the down fall of her weight he stumbled backwards and slipped on a rock there a frog just had been sitting on.

_SPLASH!_

Natsumi and Lucia were both drenched with the pond water from top to bottom. But what both did feel was a bit off.

Something gave a light pressure on their lips and when Natsumi opened her eyes she were staring into Lucia's wide blue ones. Shocked over the closeness she jerked her head back and the warmth on her lips disappeared in tact with it.

Lucia couldn't block the heat from raising up to his face as he stare at Natsumi with wide eyes.

_D-did she… we… I? _he was confused and lost. Did they just kiss or was he just imagine things?

Natsumi on the other hand were more red than Erza's hair as she sat there on top of Lucia in the pond. The crickets in the rushes played into the night as seconds passed on. Fireflies flew around the pair as they stared at each other with both shocked and embarrassed expressions.

"Lucia!" both teenagers tensed to statues when Judo's voice boomed through the night air. With an blink of an eye Natsumi stood up and ran away from the place, leaving a dumbfounded and wet Lucia all by himself in the pond. "What in the world are you doing in there?" his father ask him when he saw his son position.

"If I only knew myself…" Lucia answered, looking far away toward the direction the pink haired maid had run off to. Bringing his fingers to brush over his lips he could feel the sticky lip-gloss glue on the top of the fingers. "Strawberry…" he mumble out without thinking about his father standing less than two meters away.

"What?" Judo looks down to his son with a raised eyebrow. Quickly as possible Lucia took away his hand and shook his head as he stood up form the water, frogs and crickets jumping away in fear for the human boy. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing.." he answered him with a twisted expression

~õ~

Natsumi didn't know why but somehow she was sitting on _his _bed. She had of course changed clothes before, she have some manners… if you can call it that..

Gracing her fingertips gently over her lips a blush spread across her cheeks as she remember the forceful yet pretty sweet kiss.

Could you even call it a kiss?

_I suppose you can…_she answered herself. Hugging her knees close to her chest she rest her chin above them, looking over to some invisible spot at the other end of the room.

Digging her nails into the arms she flipped over so her face were pressed into a pillow. She lout a scream, muffled by the pillow, and kicked her legs up and down, making the mattress and herself bounce up, down and side to side. When all her frustration were over she twisted over to lay on her back instead, arms and legs wide spread over the bed as she looks up to the ceiling. Finding lots of interesting things up there her eyes got glued to a picture of herself and Lucia sitting by the table in diner hall, their chopsticks holding up the same piece of sushi as they glare at each other.

A soft smile found it's way to her lips as she look over to another picture.

On this one she saw the most beautiful woman with long blonde locks, warm honey brown eyes and a smile so calm that she felt herself being dragged into the love of it.

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Lucia open the door and close it.

Lucia had for a long time been standing there looking at the girl on _his _bed. But seeing the smile on her face he hadn't heart enough to yell at her to get to her own room and sleep in the bed there instead.

"That's my mother." he finally said when Natsumi still watched the picture of his dead mom, Layla.

Natsumi jumped a little at the voice of Lucia. Forcing to look away from the photos and other stuff up in the ceiling she looks at him instead.

"She has been dead for a few years now, so that's why you haven't seen her."

The maid watches as Lucia's eyes dull over to a slight glint of sadness as he turns to look over to the south wall in the room there a big portrait with his mother hung. Without his notice Natsumi had walked up to him. Not until she had her arms around his torso as she brings him into a warm embrace.

"Sorry.." she mumbled into his chest as a very much surprised Lucia looks down to her messy mop of pink locks. She thanked god that he was so tall and she so short because she clearly did not want him to see her face right now. It is redder than a tomato and by any chances even more.

Circling his arms around her shoulders he pulled her closer.

Ignoring the previous "incident" the two of them stood there with their arms around each other. All of the awkwardness gone, only the feeling of each others body heat relaxed them both.

Feeling a bit drowsy the maid let out a cute yawn and puppy whining sound. The chuckle from the star startled her a little but finding it comforting she closed her eyes and tilts her head to the side so she leans with her profile on his chest. Her ear picking up the sound of his heart beating calmly inside the ribcage.

Without much more ado she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Aaaawwww~ :3 they kissed(sort of) XD**

**Hope the kiss weren't too fast but I hate keeping the romance in for too long… and Natsu and Lucy in **_**After Story**_** kissed in the 4****th****… or was it the 5****th**** chapter and had **_**that**_** short after. But whatever, I don't know if this fic will have it's rating changed. It depends on if I get over the strange feeling of doing a gender-bender** **lemon. :P maybe **_**if **_**you readers think and would like to read a bit smut between these two in future chapters, then please do me the honor to leave the answer in your review! ^^**

**And speak of the devil, please leave a review! :D favs and alerts are also welcomed! XD**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


	9. Chapter 9: Starbucks Ch 8

**Whoop! Another update today! ^^ This time it's **_**Starbucks**_**! :P lol, I'm such a weirdo~ **

**I have to thank one certain song for bringing ideas and flows to **_**AS **_**and **_**SB**_**: **_**Automatic**_** with Nicki Minaj! ( I love her newest album! **_**Marilyn Monroe **_**is one of the best songs! )**

**Thanks to: **_**Killer Moon Lover**_**, **_**NatsuXLucy-1314**_**, **_**GoldenRoseTanya**_**, **_**DarkInfernoGirl**_** and **_**Arzon **_**for reviewing! :D and thanks to you who added this story to your fav and alert. ^3^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! XD**

* * *

_**~Starbucks~**_

_**-:Chapter Eight:-**_

_**.**_

Today is Lucia's birthday party and Natsumi were beyond nervous. She was _extremely _nervous.

Michel had tried to teach her the waltz people do in this kind of celebrations. And also they had made strawberry cupcakes, which turned out to be a very easy thing to do. Well for Michelangelo in that case, Natsumi just screwed it up on the first try.

Though all the mistakes and re-making a dozen of cupcakes were laying in a basket together with the gifts from the maids and butlers.

Now in the present time we follow the stairs up to Natsumi's room, were the pinkette now stands in front of the whole figure mirror, looking over herself and the dress she was clad up in. Spinning around in the place she giggled.

The dress was in a beautiful shade of golden-yellow, with frills in the skirt, strapless with a big pink rose just above her left breast and ankle long. The dress slowly followed her moves, swinging around her naked legs, tickling her feet with the frills.

Now for her hair. She had asked Virgo to make it curly later in time for the party and the maid had with a smile agreed to it.

Doing a few more spins, she didn't notice the door open and Lucia peek inside.

Lucia looked at the giggling girl. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was pretty gorgeous in that dress and her smile made her look even prettier. Leaning against the wall with crossed arms, he continued watching her from afar, his blue eyes following every little movement of her legs. Seeing her near to lose her balance, she had in the last breath got control again.

"You look happy, something positive happened?" he asked her.

Startled by the voice, she turned around and saw Lucia lean against he wall next to the door. She hadn't heard him, so for how long have he been standing there?

"Don't worry, I've been here for a minute or two." he said with a wave. Natsumi put her hands on the hips, puffing out her cheeks and blew away a lose strand of her pink hair.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked in a irritated tone. Lucia cocked a eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Are you to talk about personal space and door knocking?" he retorted, his hands shoved down in his tuxedo pockets.

A blush crept up on her cheeks. "It's different with girls going into boys room!"

"Is that so?"

"You bet it is." Lucia only rolled his eyes in answer.

"However, I didn't come to argue with you." Natsumi let her hands drop from her sides. She nodded at him to continue as she got over to her makeup table.

"What is it?" taking up the mascara bottle she sat down and opened it. Lucia took a deep breath.

"I will have to leave after party for a live concert at the central park."

Natsumi nearly lost her hold on the bottle.

"W-What? But why, your dad can't be serious. It's your birthday party and all!"

"I thought he joked too, but he was dead serious." Natsumi turned to him. Lucia was taken aback with the irritated expression she wore. "Natsumi?"

"I am going to talk with the father of yours." she said and stood up. Before she could reach the door, a warm hand stopped her.

"Stop it, he won't listen to you."

"You don't know if I haven't tried yet!" she spat and pushed his arm away. Opening the door she startled Spetto-san who held onto some towels. Seeing Natsumi stomp down the hallway.

"Natsumi!" Lucia called after the maid, but she was gone. Sighing he hid his face in his right hand.

"Lucia-dono? Did something happen?" Spetto-san asked, careful to not sound too curious.

"I told her about the concert," he paused to sigh. "and she didn't take it too well."

"Well, I could clearly see that." Spetto-san said. Her brows knitted together. "But why did she stomp away like that?"

Lucia rubbed the back of his neck. "She said she's going to talk with father about it."

Spetto-san's eyes widened. "Such brave girl."

~õ~

**Natsumi's POV_**

I can't believe how Judo could do such thing towards Lucia! A birthday is the most special time ever! Though it happens every year, but you don't get any younger. You know, _YOLO_, you-only-lives-once.

And it's his 18th birthday too. Even if he officially turn it tomorrow but his party is today. The only time of the year to let himself take a break from all the superstar crap!

I saw the door to Judo's door and increased my speed, till I was power walking. Coming to a stop just millimeters away from the big wooden port, I lifted my hand and knocked three times, hard and noticeable.

"_Come in_." Oh I will.

Slamming the doors open I point a finger at the surprised old man.

"You!" I yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes you! How can you do this to him!"

"Natsumi, calm down an-"

"No!" I cut him off before he could continue with the rest. "I won't calm down until you explain _why _Lucia have to do a live concert after the party!" inhaling the wanted air I stood there, my breath rigid and chest heaving up and down.

I watched as he put a hand before his mustache clad mouth. "Haha."

My eyes widened. Did he just laugh?

"Haha, I can't believe he told you that." another laugh followed. My left eyebrow ticked in irritation.

"It's not funny! You should have seen his face." I mumbled the last part.

"Natsumi, close the door and I will tell you why."

* * *

**Normal POV_**

Virgo hummed on a song as she took a long lock of Natsumi's pink hair and curled it with ease. Looking at the girl's face in the mirror, she tilted her head.

"Something the matter, Natsumi-sama?" she ask her with a careful voice. Natsumi blinked, like she had forgotten the other maid.

"No, sorry, I was just spacing out." she answered with a smile. Virgo answered her with a smile too.

A minute passed by.

Two minutes.

"Virgo?"

"Hm?"

Natsumi looked into Virgo's eyes from the mirror. "How was Lucia before all this celebrity thing?"

Virgo pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, he was popular with the girls even before he became who he his." she paused. " But he was a really sweet boy who didn't fight or anything related to such stuff."

"W-What about girlfriends?" Virgo pretended that she didn't see the blush on Natsumi's cheeks.

"He's been single all life." she said, adding a smile to it. "He said once that he wanted to find the girl who loves him for who he is, not _what _he is."

Natsumi nodded, her brown eyes looking down to her relaxed hands, a smile spread on her lips. Virgo rolled her eyes with a smile.

_Youngsters… _she thought happily.

~õ~

One hour and a half later the guests were arriving one after another. Black and white limousines stood in a line down the street.

Lucia stood by the front port, greeting and shaking hand with each person who stepped inside. The butlers took the guests' jackets and hats.

"Oh congratulation dear Lucia!" a elderly woman said, her grey eyes shining with energy and joy.

"Hello Mrs. Densaia." he greeted her with a steady shake and smile.

"Is it okay for my niece to attend this party?" taking a step to the side she revealed a very pretty girl, in Lucia's opinion. She has long brown hair set up in along pigtail, with braids on the sides. Big brown eyes filled with shyness and excitement. And she looked to be a year younger than himself.

Lucia smiled.

"No problem, she is very welcomed."

"Oh that's terrific. Say hello to Lucia-kun, Diana." Diana let out a low 'eep' when her aunt pushed her towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Diana." he said and took her hand, shaking it slowly. Diana's face turned scarlet in matter of seconds.

"H-H-Hello, Lucia-san." she whispered. Lucia liked her voice too. Soft like honey.

"Just call me Lucia." he said with a wink. Diana looked like she was on the brink of fainting.

Mrs. Densaia giggled at her niece. She was a little worried that Diana couldn't attend, but now, she could relax.

Suddenly a very nervous looking maid came rushing towards the three.

"Lucia-sama!" she panted. Stopping in front of the teen. Lucia worriedly laid a hand on the maid's shoulder.

"Hilda? What's wrong?"

"Natsumi-san… she… she fell down the stairs!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Omg! No, poor Natsumi! D: Lucia! Go to her rescue!**

**Lucia: … **

**Me: *through gritted teeth while pointing at some random direction* I-said-go-!**

**Lucia: …**

**Natsumi: *from distant* **_**Lucia! Come and help me, dammit!**_

**Lucia: Coming! *runs over***

**Me: What? ! He listen to her, but not me? AND I'M THE ONE WRITING HERE! ! ! ÒAÓ**

**Stupid Lucia for not listening to my writing… anyhow, I hope you liked the chapter and will continue reading it! ^^**

**Please leave a review or two! :D favs and alerts are also very welcomed! :3**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
